The Legend of the Chosen Ones ~Prologue~
by Misty Wildfire
Summary: ok its not really romance at first but yeah any way it'll be probably 4 or 5 chapters i'm not sure it will be AAMR and later JAJRN stuff couple others too


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon so don't bother me bout it k

Author's Notes: ok people this isn't really a romance yet but it will be later it will be kind of long later on but this is just the prologue. Plus it is like a legend thingy so they can have special powers and stuff, but that won't be till later so yeah read now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Legend of the Chosen Ones

Ash and Misty are sitting on the couch watching t.v. "Hey Misty,"

"Yeah?"

"Um…we should probably start on another journey. We haven't been doing anything in a while and it would be good for our Pokemon."

"You're right. They have been getting a little lazy lately. Plus I've been thinking about catching more than just water types."

"Really! What kind?"

"Fire. I could make them stronger by training them with water Pokemon."

"That's really great Mist." Ash's voice got a little quieter, "you might not like this idea , but I was thinking maybe wecouldyouknowsplitupforawhilecuzwhenwearetogetherwedontcatchmuch." He said very quickly.

"Wha…?"She said confused.

Ash took a deep breath, "I was thinking maybe we should split up for a while, you know go different ways for a while." He looked at misty, her eyes were wide and she looked a little angry, "I mean I like your company I don't know where I'd be without you, but when we travel we just get in the way of things. Team Rocket and all, we don't catch very many Pokemon."

Misty was quiet for a while then spoke a little shakily, "Ash, I understand what you're getting at, but it's been so long since I've traveled alone. I don't think I could do it. You've always been there for me and you're my best friend. It'd be hard to travel alone again." She looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Don't worry Misty it won't be too long. We can meet back here in a year that way…"

"A YEAR! Ash do you know how long that is!"

"Yes, I do, but…"

"No buts Ash Ketchum! I can't believe that, I mean am I not a good enough friend, a whole year, I can't believe this..." Misty just kept rambling to her self.

"Misty why are you getting so worked up about this? We can still keep in touch it's not like we won't ever see each other again." 

"Sorry, Ash, I'm just tired I guess." _Gosh, why did I act that way? If I would have said more he would have found out how much I care for him. He doesn't know that he's killing me inside with being away from him._

"Don't worry Mist, I understand. It does get lonely without anyone to travel with but don't worry we get more Pokemon and train ours harder, and before you know it a whole year is up." He said trying to comfort her. She had some tears in her eyes and he reached down and wiped them away. "Don't cry Misty, we still keep in touch." He said as he pulled her into a hug. _I wish I had the guts to do this more often. I really don't want to leave her, but if I want to get anywhere I have to leave her. Misty I'm so sorry that I'm doing this._

Wow, this feels so good and warm. I wish he would do this more often. I wish he didn't have to leave, but I understand what he means.

"Thank you Ash, well when do we split up?"

"I was thinking tomorrow morning; if it's all right with you. Oh," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two Pokeballs. "Here I want you to have these. I was going to give them to you for your birthday, but I want you to have them now." He handed her the Pokeballs.

"Wow, thanks so much! What are they?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's a surprise. When you get into your first battle use them ok."

"Thanks so much!" She hugged him again. Then surprisingly she kissed his cheek. She pulled away blushing. Ash was quite red too.

"Uhh…umm…no problem Misty." 

"*Yawn* thank you again Ash. I'm going to go to bed now we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah we do, goodnight Mist."

"Goodnight Ash…sweet dreams." She said quietly so Ash didn't here.

"You too Misty, you too." He said as she walked up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok everyone that was really I mean really, really cheesy but I just had to do the prologue thing so yeah…the next part will be about Misty and what has happened to her it might be a while though then after that it will be about Ash ok this is like a legend type thing ok it will get better later I promise and I know there wasn't really any romance so yeah R&R please!!!


End file.
